


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Introspection, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had suffered from it once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Clint has a sharp memory.   
He had a photographic memory and could remember any thing or anyone.  
But Clint had suffered from Amnesia during on of the mission.   
It was before he met Natasha.   
He was hit on the head really hard.  
While his photographic memory wasn't affected   
He forgot somethings.  
Some of the missions.  
Clint sometimes gets dreams about these missions.


End file.
